dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Impact
Super Impact is a Grass Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first of two Special Attack Moves for Grass. *Names: **Japanese: 超竜衝撃 (Super Dragon's Impact) **Taiwanese: 超級衝擊 *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Attack boost: 500 *Technique boost: 100 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win at Paper after a loss. *Effect: Supersaurus throws you spinning into the air, then you zoom down and smash your opponent into the ground! Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition (New; 075-草; ft. Altirhinus) **2007 1st Edition+ (075-草; ft. Altirhinus) **2007 2nd Edition (097-草; ft. unknown vs. Styracosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (095-草; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (095-草; ft. Alpha Ouranosaurus vs. Torosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (106-草; ft. Alpha Ouranosaurus vs. Torosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (071-草; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Ankylosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (081-草; ft. Maiasaura & baby Featured Character: Ursula) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (058-草; ft. Muttaburrasaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (065-草; ft. Charonosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (050-草; ft. Super Tsintaosaurus Featured Character: Ursula) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (063-草; ft. Saurolophus vs. Saichania) *English **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 075-Grass; ft. Altirhinus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (096-Grass; ft. unknown vs. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (095-Grass; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (106-Grass; ft. Alpha Ouranosaurus vs. Torosaurus) *Taiwanese **Series 2 1st Edition (New; 075-草; ft. Altirhinus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (096-草; ft. unknown vs. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (095-草; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (106-草; ft. Alpha Ouranosaurus vs. Torosaurus) Super Impact Card 9.png|Super Impact arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Super Impact Card 8.png|Super Impact arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) SuperJap20074th.jpg|Super Impact arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Super Impact Card 7.gif|Super Impact arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Super Impact Card 6.gif|Super Impact arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Super Impact Card 3.jpg|Super Impact arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Super Impact Card 5.gif|Super Impact arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Super Impact Card 4.jpg|Super Impact arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) SuperImpact5th (1).JPG|Super Impact arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) SuperImpact5th (2).JPG|Back of Super Impact arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) Super Impact Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Super Impact arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Super Impact Card Eng S2 2nd back.jpg|Back of Super Impact arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) SuperS24th.jpg|Super Impact arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition Edition) SuperS24thback.jpg|Back of Super Impact arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition Edition) Super_Impact.jpg|Super Impact arcade card (Taiwanese Series 2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Dewey (no team, never used), Ursula (Alpha Gang), Zoe Drake (D-Team) (never used) *Used by: Altirhinus *Debut: Tee'd Off *Used to Defeat: Spiny (accidentally) *Effect: Supersaurus throws you spinning into the air, then you spin down and grind into your opponent! Anime The Super Impact card was found in a Card Capsule in Augusta, Georgia, by Dewey in Tee'd Off when he was looking for his golfball; he then put it up for trade auction online. Eventually, the Alpha Gang traced him and stole the card when they said they'd demonstrate it. They used the card for Altirhinus, summoning Supersaurus; Altirhinus was thrown into Chomp, wounding him badly, but when it was used for the second time, Chomp dodged it, Altirhinus accidentally defeating Spiny. Then Paris was summoned, who countered it with Big Foot Assault, summoning Seismosaurus. The two giant sauropods fought with each other, Seismosaurus going down, but Chomp knocked Supersaurus over with Lightning Strike. Supersaurus launched Altirhinus again, but Seismosaurus hit him with its tail, sending him flying into the Alpha Gang's vehicle. Out of energy, he returned to his card, Supersaurus following. The card, along with Altirhinus's card, was reclaimed by Dewey and given to the D-Team. Trivia *This is one of the few Move Cards where the user is at risk of negative side effects (Altirhinus became dizzy after using it too many times). *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Ultimate Treetop Toss (07 1st), and an anime scene featuring this is seen on S.O.S. *This is the only Grass Move in the anime that was never used by Paris. Gallery Alti.PNG|Altirhinus summoning Supersaurus for Super Impact Super_Impact_(Altirhinus-Supersaurus)_01.jpg|Super Impact about to be executed Super Impact (Altirhinus-Supersaurus) 09.jpg|Altirhinus hitting Chomp with Super Impact Super Impact.png|Super Impact in the arcade sdrjklb.PNG|Parasaurolophus hitting Tyrannosaurus with Super Impact in the arcade Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards